Crying Wolf
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Amu was always into Tadase, even when Ikuto would tease her constantly. But one day, Amu was heartbroken by Tadase, and it hurted to the point where she would be cold and distant. Ikuto returns to Japan with a new girlfriend, but see's the new side of her and he actually tries to bring Amu's old self back. More of the description in the story :3
1. Prologue: The Start of a New Amu

**A/N: Hello you guys! So yeah, another SC fanfiction. I'm going to try my best to write another chapter for the Kukamu one. This SC fanfiction is going to be a Amuto one. I know, kind of hackneyed and everyone has one like that but, you know what? I'm different, and it may be better than it seems heheh.**

**Crying Wolf**

**DESCRIPTION: Amu was always into Tadase, even when Ikuto would tease her constantly. But one day, Amu was heartbroken by Tadase, and it hurted to the point where she would be cold and distant. Ikuto returns to Japan with a new girlfriend, but see's the new side of her and he actually tries to bring Amu's old self back. Can Ikuto bring Amu back, or will Amu pay no mind to him at all. Even if Ikuto delcares his love to her to bring her back, how does she know that he is not just crying wolf?**

**CHARATERS:**

**Hinamori Amu**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5''5**

**Hair: Reaches half of her back; worn in a ponytail.**

**Style: Dark Clothes; favors red, black, navy blue, purple, and grey.**

**Body: She's skinny; a bit muscled**

**Personality: Cold and Distant, Violent if needed.**

**Charas: She still cares for her charas but she mostly uses character changes instead of transformation.**

**...**

**Tsukyomi Ikuto**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 6''1**

**Hair: Reaches his neck; bangs got a bit longer and covers mostly his left eye**

**Style: Casual; mostly favors midnight blue and black.**

**Body: Slim; Muscled; Abs**

**Personality: Sometimes aloof; Sometimes kind and caring; Teaser; Bit of a bully(in a playful way); Pervert; Compassionate**

**Charas: Yoru is still there kicking it!**

**A/N: Other characters, you'll find out how they are later because I am too completely motivated of doing nothing(lazy) to actually finish.**

* * *

**In the Past...**

_Amu sat in her room, thinking about Tadase's confession on White Day. Her thoughts were interrupted it with a sudden-_

_"'Will you let me fall in love with you'?" Ikuto said in his usual, calm, bored manner. Amu jumped in shock comically._

_"You! You were eavesdropping?!" She hollored at him as he kept it cool._

_"I couldn't help it. I was stuck here when he blurted it out." He stated as of he was talking of the weather. Amu just went crazy after that._

_"B... Blurted?! It was TOTALLY casual!" She declared._

_"You seem to like it well enough..." He said while just staring at the girl. Amu held a happy smile on her face._

_"Well... Hey! Why are you in my bed?!" She shouted. She pointed to the ground. "You get the floor!"_

_"But it's so cold..." Ikuto said, trying a sad voice but his stoic face expression wasn't cutting it. Amu had a tick mark on her head._

_"I don't care! Get the heck out!" She yelled at him. He opened his eys and stared at her boredly._

_"When you say it like that, I don't want to." He said bluntly. He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her close to him as she shrieked a high pitched voice from shock. "So warm... A child's body temperature is rather high. Like a human hot-water bottle." He whispered while Amu had this annoyed look on her face. A tick mark appeared on her head again as she flung him off of the bed._

_"Whatever!" She shouted and he just fell to the floor. Yoru with his egg, flew to Ikuto's side._

_"Ikuto!" Yoru cried while making sure he is okay. "Are you okay Ikuto?"_

_"Ow..." Was all Ikuto said while rubbing onto his head._

_"Goodnight! Ran, the light!" Amu commanded._

_"'Kay..." Ran said while flicking off the light. It was dark for a while and the charas were sleeping. Amu was having her own thoughts. 'So much stuff happened today, my head's spinning...' She thought to herself. Amu had drifted into a calm sleep after that..._

* * *

_Amu slowly woke up, it was still night, and she turned around in shock to when she found Ikuto in her bed and let out a large 'eh'. "Didn't I tell you to sleep on the floor?!" She shouted at him. With his eyes closed, he replied._

_"But the floor is so hard and cold..." Ikuto whined._

_"Give me a break! Get out!" She shouted. He leaned by her ear._

_"I'm sick..." He whispered. There was a large shuffle in the_ _bed_**[Not in that way folks... Nasty people...** **:3]**_. _

_"Your legs are cold!" Amu complained. "Wait just a second!"_

_"Ah, I'm about to freeze to death." Ikuto was kicked off the bed anyway. Poor Ikuto, landed right on his butt._

_"Serves you right!" She said childishly while sticking her tounge at him. They sat in silence for a while, then Amu decided to ask a question. "So anyway, that violin is important to you, right?" She asked._

_"Just a memento from my parents." Ikuto answered._

_"Anf here I thought it meant a lot to you..."_

_"I don't even remember their faces." Ikuto stretched after saying that. "Even though my stepdad is annoying, it's better not being related. Being related by blood is just a nuisance, as far as I'm concerned. The reason I've always been chained to Easter is to compensate them for the things my reall dad did."_

_"Is that true?" Amu asked curiously. They sat in silence for a while, with Amu having her own thoughts to the new information she has heard. "What about the Dumpty Key? Is that a memento too?" Amu asked._

_"Man this is boring. Who cares about any of this stuff?" Ikuto asked, stopping the conversation from going on. Amu only turned to him._

_"I think you're just going through a rebellious phase..." She stated. He listened. "You always treat me like a kid, but you're really just a kid yourself." Amu became shocked as Ikuto drew closer, but only to lay his head on her bed._

_"So... Tadase loves you..."_

_"Huh?! Why bring that up?! You love someone too, right?!" She hollored while blushing._

_"I do..." He said with his eyes closed. "You." He said and her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. She whacked his head._

_"I hate people who lie." She said._

_"Aww, sounds like she doesn't believe me at all." He said aloud. Amu turned away._

_"Of course I don't! You're always teasing me." She stated._

_"Guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf." She turned to him with him gazing on her. They stared into eachother's eyes for a while. "Hey..." He called out softly._

_"What?" She replied with the same tone. He closed his eyes while sliding off her bed and laying on the floor._

_"Nevermind. I don't think I will." He said. "Grow up already, will you?" He said while wrapping the blanket around him. She turned her back to him._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed. They rested after that, with Amu conflicted with her feelings..._

* * *

**Now... Present Time...**

Amu was a happy school girl. She was taller, was a 40C with bra size and held a smile that lightened the room. She wore her school uniform and dusted her skirt off. She was supposed to be meeting Tadase for a date today. Tadase looked the same, but stood 5''9. She waited while humming happily and her chara's flew to her. "Wow Amu-chan... You seem so sparkly today..." Dia said while flying around Amu's head. Amu grinned at her.

"Of course! I have a date with my boyfriend today." Amu said happily, ignoring the stares from males she was getting. Amu was really matured for her age and she got used to the uncomfortable stares she was getting. Amu's eyes brightened to the blond-haired male she saw and got ready to cross the street. The big van was blocking him so it was hard to get a full view. When the van finally moved, Amu's smile widened, but then it fell to the female she saw clinging to him. She just stared, looking at them across the street, Tadase giving that female wonderful attention she has not gotten in a while. That happy, relieved smile on his face. The lust and yearning for Tadase in the girl's eyes. Amu had recognised that girl, and knew it was Yamabuki Saaya. Amu slowly turned and walked away, without the couple even noticing that they have been discovered.

Amu walked straight into an alley, and began to cry her heart out. Her charas watched her, feeling so sorry for their guardian. Amu was regretting the fact that she chose him, clung to him, became so desperate with him. She regretted choosing him over Ikuto. "I should of noticed..." She said to herself while sliding to the asphalt ground in the dark alley. "I should have known from the beginning... Him ignoring my calls, him not calling my cell... The dissatisfied look he would always give me... That cold stare... I s-sh-should h-have known!" She said while shaking her had and slamming her fist to the ground. Her charas couldn't help but cry along with her.

"Amu-chan..." Miki said while landing on her head. Amu was clearly broken-hearted, and that turn of events was the start of a new life for Amu...

* * *

Ikuto had finished his world tour with the traveling orchestra. He was well-known in many states and was quite famous. He studied a profuse amount of launguages and was fluent in all of them. Ikuto had just got off the plane that took him back to Japan. He missed it there, and decided that it was time to go home. Ikuto had not come home alone though. He had a girlfriend with him who he had known for about eight months. Their love for eachother was neutral, but his girlfriend, Miyuki, could not help but wonder if Ikuto had yearned for something else. She slid her arms around his waist while hugging him from behined. "Hey, To-chan..." Ikuto _despised_ that name she be calling him. It was one of his turn-_off_'s... He turned his head towards her.

"What?" He asked. She sighed.

"Do you love me?" She asked while pouting and wavering her hazel-green eyes. Ikuto only sighed while shoving her off of him and picking up his suitcase. He walked away leaving her a bit upset and she tucked her scarlet curly locks behined her ear. "You know To-chan, we have not done 'it' in a while. How about when we go home... We relieve ourselves, hmm?" She asked with a seductive smirk. He continued to shake his head while continuing to walk to the cab, wondering why that girl had sticked with him. To tell you the truth, she was supposed to be a one-night stand, but Ikuto had messed that up by giving her his number. That girl started to stalk him and go to his place all the time. He knew that the girl was crazy so that's why he doesn't really show any affection. Although, he does enjoy the sex, but the girl would only continue to be a toy to him.

The two sat in the cab in silence, with the cab driver driving Ikuto to his new house he had bought. It was ten blocks down a good school and it was pretty big. With the money he had, he could've bought a mansion, but he was not crazy with his money. Miyuki was talking about crap that Ikuto really didn't give two fucks about. Ikuto only pretend to listen and sound interested into what she was saying. The cab driver made it to his house, and turned to Ikuto. "Zat vul be fitchy-bukchs..." The man said with a thick accent. Ikuto payed the man, while getting out of the car and bringing his luggage into his new house. He had paid the movers to set up his house ahead of time. It was beautiful so far and gave off a rich smell of apple and vanilla. He put his luggage away while Miyuki done the same. She turned to him.

"To-chan!" Dammit... "We should go out to eat so we could you know... Celebrate!" She cheered. Ikuto only sighed while turning to her.

"Where?" He asked. She put on a cute thinking face, which he had ignored. She thought of one and grinned.

"What about that ramen place that is a few blocks down, ne?" She asked and he gave a small smile while nodding. He really felt nothing for her and had hope soon that she would get the message.

* * *

Amu made it home and was glomped by and eight-year old Ami who's pig-tails whacked Amu's face. "Amu-neechan!" Ami cheered. Amu was now 4''11 and was a bit chubbier and had the cutest face. As you would have probably guessed, like her big sister, Ami is popular in school. Amu couldn't help but smile when she saw her little sister. Ami still looked up to her sister the same way she did when she was three. She always spoke highly of her sister and even tried to copy her style once in a while. Ami noticed Amu's tear-stained face and her face feel. "Nee-chan... What's wrong?" Ami asked while carressing Amu's face. Amu shook her head while smiling softly at her sister and patting her sister's head.

"Nothing, Mimi." Amu said and Ami grinned at her sister. Ami ran to the door putting on her shoes.

"I'm going to my friend's house Nee-chan. You are going to tell me what is wrong later!" Ami said while sticking out her tounge and dashing out the house. Amu only sighed and walked upstairs to her room, where her mother saw her.

"Oh Amu-chan! I needed your help wi-..." Her mother didn't even finish when she noticed the tear-stained face on Amu. "Oh my God Amu! What happened?" Her mother asked while hugging her daughter close. Amu couldn't help but cry onto her mother.

"Oh Mama!" Amu sobbed as her mother rubbed Amu's head. She cried for a while, then stopped while wiping her face. Her mother looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked and Amu shook her head. Her mother smiled while sighing. "It's okay darling. We could talk about it later..." Her mother said and Amu only held a cold look on her face. "Amu, I have to go to work now. I was going to ask if you could help with dinner, but you could just order some food, okay?" Her mother asked and Amu nodded while walking into her room. Now Amu had the whole house to herself. Her charas flew to her.

"Amu-chan desu..." Suu called to her. Amu turned to her chara with a smile.

"What is it Suu?" She asked. Suu flew by her face and stroked her cheek.

"Are you okay, desu?" She asked and Amu sighed.

"I'm going to be alright. I mean, if he would rather be with that whore Saaya, then I'm good." She said as a cold smirk appeared on her face. "He doesn't even know that she is 'marked'." She said while laughing like a mad woman and the charas were both shocked and confused.

"What do you mean by 'marked', Amu-chan?" Ran had asked. Amu sighed while grinning.

"It means she's HIV positive, Ran." The charas eyes widened.

"Oh no, that's horrible..." Dia said and Amu turned to her.

"Why do you think that? Saaya was not all mature and lady-like as she proclaimed she was. She was sleeping around, wanting to fill her needs. She got geedy and went the wrong direction which I had actually witnessed. It was actually pretty funny, though I did feel bad at the time. But now that bitch wants to chew up my man? Okay, the bitch can have him, and he could have her as well." Amu said while closing her eyes. Her charas felt so bad for Amu. They knew she was hurting. "He probably went with her because I refused to have sex with him... He was probably sleeping around with her probably right after that..." She said while sitting up, and undressing herself. She only left her tank-top and underwear on while flopping back down on her bed and getting comfortable.

"Do you want the light off Amu-chan?" Miki asked. Amu silently nodded as Miki flew towards the light and flicked it off, leaving Amu to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Amu made it to school, in class, with a cold aura. She was not smiling, nor was she frowning. She was just there, and people started to fear her for it. Amu had actually became popular in highschool the same way as middle and grade school. Now, new rumours were spreading about her and now the rumours were starting to get on her nerves, so she sent a glare towards the people conversing and they shutted up automatically. Tadase had walked into her classroom while Amu was texting Rima on her phone, and she didn't even pay him any mind, which shocked him of course. He sat by her, and the class watched this whole scene. "What? Not going to say 'hi' to me?" He asked while smiling. Amu only ignored him, which actually ticked him off. He growled. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" He hissed and she finally gave him a cold glance that he shivered to.

"Tadase... I want to end this." Amu said while turning back to her phone. Tadase became confused as he looked at her.

"'End this'? End what?" He asked and she continued texting.

"Us. I'm breaking up with you, doy." She said as if she made it obvious before. Tadase's eyes widened as he glared at her.

"What do you mean you are breaking up with me?" He demanded and the class was enjoying the show, being played in front of them.

"I mean that I am tired of you. You are not affectionate towards me, you send me to voicemail, I mean, da'fuck?" She asked while giving him a look. He gave her a smile, a smile that meant he didn't want to loose her.

"I can explain that Amu, just listen-"

"You're gay right? I've always suspected that of you I mean your actions towards me. I mean, you don't even give me any time of the day. Now when I'm doing you a fucking favor by leaving your ass, you are over here trying to keep me by your side? Make up your damn mind Tadase, because I already made up mind, and it is to leave you!" She shouted and he shook in fury.

"I'm not gay! I've been with Saaya the whole time!" He declared and the class gasped. Amu only smiled, which frightened everyone, including Tadase.

"You've been with Saaya, huh?" She asked while putting her phone away and turning to him with crossed arms. Tadase smirked while nodding his head. "Did you sleep with her?" She asked and his smirk grew.

"Twice..." He said and Amu just bursted into laughter, scaring Tadase even more. "What the hell is so funny?" He asked she was just cracking up.

"Oh you poor, poor son of a bitch..." She said while shaking her head. A male classmate cutted in with wide eyes.

"Wait, you said you slept with Saaya, as in Yamabuki Saaya?" The boy asked and Tadase nodded.

"Yeah, you know her?" He asked and the boy covered his mouth as a few other boys shook their heads.

"Man... Haven't you heard about it?" Another boy asked. Tadase grew confused.

"Heard of what?" He asked and the boy put an arm on Tadase's shoulder.

"You should get tested dude..." Tadase's eyes widened as he left the classroom, without uttering a single word. Amu held this smirk on her face that just wouldn't go away. She knew she would enjoy this and you know what? She was actually glad she found out about those two because if she would of been so desperate to give herself to him, she would of had problems...

* * *

Ikuto lied down in exhaustion after the 'fun' Miyuki and him has had. Miyuki rested her head on his bare chest and she looked up at him. "To-chan..." Dear God... "You were great." She said while falling asleep.

"Hn..." He said while staying up. God, he coudn't stand that girl. He was thinking about just throwing her out, but then he does not want to be an evil bastard, but then again he does... He sighed at the thought while pushing her off of him and turning the opposite way. He fell into his own thoughts while going to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: So... How was that? I'm thinking about continuing on with this story because I got so many ideas swimming in my head that it's not even funny. So yeah, you see how I did the story and how I made things all dramatic and junk. I can't stand Tadamu... I'm sorry to those who does but it is just too cheeky and sweet for me... I think Amu at least belongs to Ikuto or Kukai, or even Nagihiko... Not Tadase, I'm just sorry... I can write a list to reasons why I despise that couple lol, but I respect those who do. So yeah, Read and Review, I love hearing your thoughts and that would just make me happy. You can PM me criticism and junk and listen to all the blah-blah's and why this fanfiction is horrible e_e. Please do not leave flamers because I will use my words and well, I'm know of be very blunt and cold-hearted when it comes to just 'stating facts'. So please do me that ONE favor. Otherwise, leave me as much hateful PM's as you want. Lol yeah but still, I hope you guys enjoyed. Send me ideas that you guys come up with ^_^ I love creativity, like I love Art.**

**Art is Life~**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. Meeting Again Under Circumstances

**Amu's P.O.V.**

It's been about a week since I found out about that cheating bastard. I was changed after that... Quiet... Distant... Whatever. I was walking home from school until this guy had bumped into me. I gave him a glare as he just stared at me for a while. I glared harder. "What?" I asked a bit harshly. He studied me a bit.

"Are you working for any company?" He asked. I only stared at him and crossed my arms.

"What in the name of hell are you talking about?" I asked. He nodded his head. This dude was really getting on my nerves.

"Any modeling companies." He asked and then he smirked. "I can make you into a model." He said. _Sigh_... I've been through this before. They claim they are a modeling agency when really they take to to sex bars and force you to be their slave. I push passed him.

"I'll pass. Go find another." I said and he grabbed my arm, with me instantly turning and kicking him in the jaw, making him fly back. I fixed my ponytail and continued my way home. I was really annoyed today because Tadase actually had the nerve to try to get me back. I guess its the change of attitude that drives him closer to me because when I was giving him all the attention in the world, he was a cold-hearted bastard. That's a lesson well-learned. I will never love another male again. I bumped into another figure, and that made me glare at the person, but then I calmed down when I saw it was Kukai. Kukai wears his hair in a small messy ponytail and some of his messy hair sticking out. He was taller, about 6 feet and he actually had built up some muscles.

"Hinamori? How are you?" He asked while ruffling my hair. I said and nodded my head.

"I'm doing well, Souma-kun." I answered. Kukai studied my face for a bit.

"Hinamori, what's going on? You got this cold look on your face..." He said while patting my head. I gave him a soft glare.

"Nothing." I said while continuing my way home, and he followed me.

"Amu." He called me and I turned to him, a bit shocked that he called me by my first name. "Is it true? Did Tadase really break up with you?" He asked. Okay, now that was funny as hell.

"What?" Amu asked while snorting. Kukai crossed his arms.

"Tadase said how he broke up with-" His eyes widened as I bursted into laughter.

"This little bitch... _I_ broke up with _him. _It ain't the other way around. I don't know why that fool told you that..." I said while walking again. Kukai rubbed his chin.

"I wonder why as well... Probably because he was embarrassed or so..." He said. He put a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything Hinamori, just tell me, alright?" He said with a cheerful grin. I could't help but smile at it.

"Thanks, Kukai." I said while walking home and him walking the opposite direction.

* * *

I made it to my house, and noticed that I was the only one home. Ran flew to me with a note. "Amu-chan!" She called out to me. I took the note and read it.

_Amu_

_ Your dad and I went to take Ami to Hong Kong_

_ for her ballet recital. We may be gone for a _

_ week. We were going to take you but you said_

_ that you wanted the house to yourself. If you are_

_ going to throw a wild party, be sure to leave no_

_ evidence! Haha_

_ -Your Mother_

Really? 'Leave no evidence'? Only my mother man... I went upstairs and change into something comfortable. I wanted to go out tonight, have some time for myself. I threw on a v-neck purple and black striped tank-top, some dark navy blue jeans, and some black buckle up boots that reached up to my knees. I comb my ponytail and fluff it out to make it look messy but neat. I put some lip-gloss on and grabbed my coat while heading out. My charas knew that I needed some alone time and decided to just stay home. I decided that it was best to just walk around the town. Night was coming soon, and the cold winter breeze embraces me.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Oh my God, I had to get out of the house. This girl was whining for every little shit. Like come on, I need some space! I was driving around the town to cool my head. The drive was nice, I got to see the town at night. I fell into my own thoughts as I pictured the melodies of the violin that I could use in my next performance. As I was about to pass another block, I almost hit an idiotic female crossing the street when the light is green. I quickly pressed onto my breaks as the female kicked my car. "Da'Fuck man?! You could've killed me Asshole!" She yelled at me, which really pissed me off.

"Huh? I'm not the dumbass who was crossing when the light was green..." I spat back. Her eyes flared as she came by my side and banged on the window.

"Get the hell out and say that to my face, baka!" She hissed and I looked at her face, and noticed that she looked familiar. I simply opened the door and stepped out, with her glaring at me intensely. I leaned forward and she became shocked.

"Who are you?" I asked and she snapped out of her trance and growled at me.

"What's it to you?" She howled at me. I sighed at her.

"Just tell me who you are and I will get on my knees, bow down to you and apologize." I said while crossing my arms. The girl only stared at me for a while, then she sighed.

"Hinamori Amu..." My eyes went wide. I stared at her for a bit and she became confused. "What? What happened to you bowing down to me?" She demanded. I think I shocked her when I pulled her into an embrace. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hollored.

"Amu... Sweet Amu... Do you not remember me?" I asked while patting her head and holding her closer. My, my... Seems like someone finally has some boobs on her...

"Eh? We met before? I'm sure I would remember you... Get the hell off of me!" She said while pushing me off. Oh my God, she's strong too.

"Amu, it's me... Ikuto." I said and she stared at me for a while, I guess trying to figure out who I was.

_Dot... Dot... Dot..._

Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared at me. "I-Ikuto..."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I-Ikuto..." Amu only stared at him. Ikuto smirked.

"Looks like someone's finally gone through puberty..." He mused and was kicked in the john.

"Screw you, BAKA!" She said while walking away. Well... That was some type of reunion. He got up and grabbed onto her arm. Amu turned to him. "What?!" She demanded harshly and he leaned closer.

"What is going on with you? Why are you being so cold? What happened to my preppy, 'cool-and-spicy' Amu?" He asked and Amu's eyes widened. Why _was_ she acting the way that she was? She remembered why and then she glared hard at him while jerking her arm back.

"The 'Idiot Amu' is gone!" She said while walking away, leaving a very confused and hurt Ikuto. Something had happened and he was not there to comfort her. He went back to his car, and drove home feeling guilty.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I made it home and walked in feeling tired and stressed. I plopped on the couch, wondering about the way Amu was acting. I didn't only see a cold expression on her face, but I also saw hurt in her eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when Miyuki had climbed on top of me seductively. "To-chan~..." She sung and I glared at her.

"Get off." I said bluntly, and her eyes grew wide.

"W-what?" She asked in the tone as if she was trying to be cute. I was completely disgusted.

"Get. Off." I said again. She got off of me, with her eyes wavering, showing that she was hurt.

"To-chan... Why are you so cold towards me?" She asked while shaking. I just watched her, wondering how loud she was going to cry. "I love you To-chan... Don't you love me too?" She asked while staring into my eyes, as if she was searching for something. I only gave her a bored look, as she bawled down in tears and fell to the floor. I went up stairs and gathered up all of her belongings and came back downstairs with all of her things, bringing it to the door. She turned to me. "You're leaving?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving." I said while turning to her. "You are." Her eyes widened as she jumped on me.

"No To-chan! Please don't break us u-"

"'Break us up'?" Ikuto questioned with a smirk. Her as widened as I glared at her. "I've never said that we were together. You stalked me for months after our one-night stand. You are clingy and annoying. The only thing you are good for is the sex." She tried to slap me across the face, but I had caught her before doing so. "Get out of my house." I said coldly while walking upstairs to my room. I didn't rest until I heard the door open and closing.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tadase walked right to Saaya and slapped her right across the face. Saaya fell down with tears forming in her eyes. "T-Tadase-kun?!" She questioned in disbelief. He was shaking in fury.

"You... BITCH! You gave me HIV!" He yelled at her and tears fell from her eyes. "I wanted to use a condom... But no... You set me UP!" He said getting ready to punch her.

"No Tadase! I wasn't trying to set you up!" She yelled while crying. His eyes bulged out as the angrier he became.

"You KNEW what the hell you had... Why the hell did you fucking sleep with me?!" He yelled at her and she remained silent. He shook his head while walking away before he did something he regret. "Stay out of my life, you damn whore..." He hissed while leaving. Saaya jumped up and fixed her mini-skirt while running for him.

"Tadase-kun!" She yelled while running after him and breaking a heel and fell. She looked up and was blinded by the tears that was falling from her face. "Just when I finally had you to myself..." She sobbed while crying into a ball and her shoes slipping off her at the process.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter filled with drama... I enjoyed the reviews I got so I decided to add a quick chapter and also give my thanks for the following names.**

**-vampire-fetish15**

**-LoverForAnime**

**-lovelycupcake2011**

**-Spunky Kitten**

**And to my guest reviewers! You guys are awesome yo! Real Talk. Don't worry, I will try to write a longer chapter next time and will make sure to make it as interesting as possible. Read and Review!**

**LOVE YOU GUYSH!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. A Crazy Meeting

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu was watching the ticking clicking clock waiting for the class to end. The teacher glared at her while she was doing so. He bashed his fist on the black-board. "Hinamori!" He yelled and she gave him a glare as well.

"What?" She asked a bit nasty and he was a bit taken back by it. He shook his head while standing his ground.

"Don't you 'what' me little missy! My class is here, and not on the wall!" He hollered and Amu sighed.

"Your _class _is this _classroom_. Wow, you're a teacher and you just made yourself sound stupid..." Amu said boredly and the class started to snicker. Before he had any time to reply, the bell ranged. Amu picked up her book bag while smirking at the teacher. "Class dismissed." She said as everyone exited the room. Amu would've been the next one to leave, until the teacher stopped her from doing so. "Haru-sensei, I need to leave..." She said while trying to push pass him, but he at her in a chair.

"What is WITH you Hinamori? Why are you acting this way?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"I've always been this way. QUIET. What has changed?" She asked while crossing her arms. He glared at her.

"Those smart comments you were throwing at me, that's what!" He hissed and she gave him a 'WTF' look.

"I was only looking at the clock and you wanna throw a bitch-fit." Haru's eyes widened. She stood up. "Like I said, I _need_ to _go_." And she stood up and left as he only sat there in silence. Amu walked out the school annoyed and with the cold wind blowing on her skirt. She sucked her teeth while trying to ppush past the wind, but the cold winter air was blowing too hard. She flared. '_Ugh! Why is it that the girls have to wear the fucking skirts?! That's just plain sexist man!_' She whined in her head while trying her best to go home with no one seeing whats underneath.

* * *

Ikuto was driving around the block for a while looking for a good food place he could go to. Just when he turned the block, he saw a certain pinkette getting ready to cross the street. He smiled softly while stopping in front of her. "Yo." He said as she only stared at him.

"Yo." She replied back. He stared at her uniform for a while and frowned and the undergarments being showned because of the wind. He unlocked his door.

"Get in." He said as she gave him a look.

"Why should I? I could just take a bus home." She said as he only gave her a bored look.

"Just get in..." He sighed as she sucked her teeth and walked to the back, but Ikuto stopped her. "You can sit by me." He said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes and sat in the passengers seat.

"You're still a fucking pervert..." Amu said as he snickered.

"Your point is?" He asked while driving off. She only faced outside.

"My point is that you still haven't changed..." She said as he turned his head to her. He stared at her for a while then towards the road.

"No, I've changed... We both have..." He said as Amu turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he turned his head to her.

"You seem, 'cold' all of a sudden... Something happened?" He asked as Amu's eyes widened. He gave her a soft smile. "You can tell me..." He said as Amu sighed.

"Well... Sort of..." She said as she yawned. "I just decided to stop acting like a fool... I'll only get myself hurt..." She said as Ikuto's face became confused and he stopped at a redlight.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Well... I put all of my heart on someone and that person only slept with the biggest whore in the neighborhood..." She said and his eyes widened. She smiled. "And yes, I am talking about Tadase..." She said as he became a bit angry.

"I see..." He said while driving when it was green again. It was quiet for a while. Ikuto turned to her. "Hey, Amu, I was just going to get somthing to eat. You want to do tat before going home?" He asked and Amu only shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents aren't even home anyway..." She mumbled as he smiled. He drived right to a resturant and the two got out. He locked his car and the two stepped inside to get a table. Being as famous as he is, he got a private place. They ordered and they just sat across from eachother in silence. Ikuto was starting to feel awkard, and decided to start a conversation.

"So, how have you been over the years?" He asked and she turned to him boredly.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just starting a convo..." He said with that smirk she recognized and what she didn't know, _missed_. She sighed.

"Well, I've been great... I'm finally in highschool, got good grades, and my little sister along with my chara's are happy." Amu explained as he nodded his head. She blsuhed a bit while turning her head away. "Well.. What about you?" She asked as he turned to her with wide eyes. He smiled while resting his head in his hand.

"Well... I'm finally famous... I traveled around the world for a while playing in quartets and orchestra's... I'm well-known and now I'm taking a break from it all and staying home for a while..." He said as she turned to him.

"So you're leaving again?" She asked as that cocky smirk came on his face.

"Not for a couple of years... Why, you don't want me to go?" He asked as she blushed and glared at him. Before she even had a chance to say anything, the food came. They only ate. Then, Ikuto decided to ask something. "Amu, how did Tadase act towards you?" He asked as Amu was a bit stunned from the question. She turned to him.

"Well... I dunno if I should say 'dick' or 'douchebag'. He just started to seem less caring after I told him no to sleeping with him. I wanted to save my innocence... You know?" She asked as he nodded his head. She sighed as she continued. "Well, like I said, he slept with the biggest whore in the neighborhood... Which was Saaya. What made me happy about that was that he slept with someone who was 'marked'." She said with a smirk and Ikuto's eyes widened as he spit his drink out.

"WHAT?!" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Yup... He was _so _desperate... Kami-sama, no, _Karma_ sure did get him back good..." She said while finishing the last of her food. Ikuto did the same.

"Wow... So he has to get tested?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Wow... He was always so sweet and fun to tease... What happened to him?" He asked as he took out the bill.

"His friends is what happened to him. They kept putting in his head that I was a 'chick who should follow his orders and do whatever to please him'. He can go suffer for all I care... He got what he deserved." She said as he can only nod in agreement.

* * *

The two left the resturant and Ikuto was driving Amu home. He decided to say something again. "You know, either way, you still are My Amu..." He said as Amu only faced the road.

"Pervert." She said straight foward. He laughed while she only smiled, actually enjoying her time with him. He turned his head to her.

"You want me to start taking you to school? It's better than taking the bus." He said as she turned to him.

"You know what? I would like that..." He smirked while turning back to the road and stopped at the red light. About three seconds later, a bat came smashing down on the glass where Ikuto and Amu was sitting. Ikuto shielded Amu to block the glass that was falling down. Ikuto turned to glare at the person, only to see Miyuki.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS THE REASON WHY YOU LEFT ME?! FOR THIS STUPID BITCH?!" She screeched while smashing a window where Amu was and Ikuto wasn't able to block her that much and some glass cut her leg.

"Ah!" Amu hissed while holding herself. Ikuto flared.

"What that fuck is your problem?!" He hissed and she cried like a madwoman.

"YOU! YOU'RE the problem!" She said while falling to the floor sobbing and everyone on the street watched this entertained. "You broke my heart To-chan..." She said as he rolled his eyes. What he didn't expect though, was for Amu to step out of the car, and punch the shit out of her. The crowd's eyes went wide as Amu started to kick the girl with the leg that was bleeding. Amu picked up the bat and started to slam it down on Miyuki repeatedly and Ikuto had to get out of the car and stop her from killing the woman.

"AMU! CALM DOWN!" He tried but she only saw red and she threw the bat at her head and pushed Ikuto off of her while punching Miyuki repeatedly. He pulled her off of Miyuki and held her close, trying his best to calm her down. She calmed down a little, and moved back from him while glaring at the bloody girl who was lucky enough to still be alive. Ikuto lead Amu to the car as the two got in and drove off, leaving the crowd to take Miyuki to the hospital.

* * *

Instead of driving Amu home, Ikuto drove her to his place and sat her down in the bathroom. He came back and asked her to lift her skirt up, and she listened. The cut was deep and there were still some glass inside. For some reason, he felt so guilty. "I am so sorry Amu..." He said as she looked at him confused.

"What are you sorry about? And who the hell is that crazy bitch?!" She yelled as he only shook his head.

"She was a one night stand who was just plain obsessed with me..." He said as she only sighed.

"Wow Ikuto... Should I be worried about any other broads coming for me with a bat?" She asked sarcasticly as he only sighed while treating her wound.

"No... I've had a lot of one night stands.. But none of them were as crazy as her..." He said as Amu only stared at him.

"So you're a playboy..." She said as his eyes widened. He thought about it.

"Well.. Yeah, I guess..." He said as Amu snorted.

"I guess I should be careful... I mean, you did ask me to pull my skirt up..." She said with a smirk and Ikuto only laughed. He gave her a smile while wrapping up her bandage. He sighed while turning to her.

"How about you spend a night with me? I can take you to school and then take you home." He suggested and she thought about it, then nodded.

"Sure..." She said. About thirty minutes later, he gave her a set of clothes and a room that was next to his. He walked her inside the room and tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable. He turned to her.

"You need anything before I leave Amu?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No... Thank you, Ikuto." Amu said and he only smiled to her while closing the door.

"Goodnight, Amu." He said while leaving. Amu got the remote and watched tv for a while, then she fell asleep hours later...

* * *

**A/N: NEW CHAPPIE! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND OTHER STUFF PEOPLE'S! I'm sorry this one is sort of short... But I wanted to just give you a chapter. Your reviews make me happy so yeah... I wanted to give you this.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	4. Phone Call

**Previously...**

"How about you spend a night with me? I can take you to school and then take you home." He suggested and she thought about it, then nodded.

"Sure..." She said. About thirty minutes later, he gave her a set of clothes and a room that was next to his. He walked her inside the room and tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable. He turned to her.

"You need anything before I leave Amu?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No... Thank you, Ikuto." Amu said and he only smiled to her while closing the door.

"Goodnight, Amu." He said while leaving. Amu got the remote and watched tv for a while, then she fell asleep hours later...

* * *

**Now...**

Amu woke up feeling refreshed and calm. She looked around then remembered thay she was at Ikuto's place. She felt on her leg and noticed that it was getting better. She smiled while getting up and stretching. She walked towards the door and left the room, getting the smell of eggs and toast, along with sausages and maybe lemomade or orange juice. Amu walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw a bare-chested god with a towel around his neck making breakfast.

Amu was frozen in place as her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned pink. Ikuto turned around to see the pink-haired girl with a messy up-do and his big, silk, lavender pajamas on her. He knew his pajamas were too big for her because the shirt was slipping off her shoulders. He turned off the stove and slowly walked up to her.

"You know, you should watch how you approach a man in his own home..." He said while fixing her shirt. Their eyes were locked onto each other. "It's very naughty of you to come downstairs like that... Are you trying to be seductive?" He asked and her cheeks turned redder.

"But who was the one who gave me these clothes in the first place?" Amu retorted, and he thought about it while shrugging his shoulders. He smirked down at her.

"I guess you're right. Goodmorning, by the way..." He said as she shivered to the sound of his voice. 'No Amu...' Amu thought to herself. 'Don't get carried away again... You'll only be hurting yourself...' She thought the last part sadly. Ikuto took notice of it and turned to her. "Whats wrong?" He asked and she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Goodmorning..." She said while sitting down. "When am I going to eat?" She asked and Ikuto kept an eye on her. He stopped being suspicious amd fixed her a plate.

"Right now... Here." He said and she immediately started to eat it. She smirked.

"Well, aren't you the chef..." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shush... I had to learn how to cook, living on my own..." He said amd she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so... But it still tasted pretty good." She said and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Thanks." He mumbled and she snickered. He sighed while turning to her. "So what time are you heading for school?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Oh, I'm already late, so I'm not going today." She said as his eyes widened.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?" He asked and she gave him a bored look.

"Why didn't YOU wake me up?" She retorted and again, he was left silent. He sighed.

"So you're not going to school?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope..." She said while finishing her plate and washing it in the sink. Ikuto moved towards her.

"You don't have to do that..." He said while reaching for the plate. Amu moved the plat from him and continued to wash it.

"No, let me..."

"Just give me the plate..."

"I got it, its no trouble..."

"Amu..."

"Ikuto..." Suddenly, the two noticed their position. Amu on the sink, with Ikuto right behined her and his arms technically wrapped around her. Amu quickly dropped the dishes and moved away. "So yeah, I'mma go in the living room now..." She said while leaving.

"Y-yeah, see you..." He said while slowly picking up the dishes and cleaning them.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Instead of going to school, Tadase had to go to a hospital for special treatment. He's been making sure of going to all of his appointments. Tadase turned to his doctor. "Marumi-san, are you sure that there is no cure for HIV?" He hesitantlu asked. Marumi turned to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun... So far, there has been no results of a cure, bur we're lucky enough to have specialized treatments for i-" Tadase cut her off angrily.

"Fuck specialized treatments! I'm going to die!" He shouted and Marumi felt bad for him. She patted his back.

"You're not going to die... Just let us take care of you..." She said soothingly and he turned to her. She smiled at him. "Don't worry Tadase-kun. We are here for you..." She said while fixing her glasses. Tadase only faced the ground, feeling guilt rise up in him. If only he had stayed with Amu...

* * *

Amu sat on the couch watching tv. Ikuto came into the living room while puttinh his shirt on. "I'm going to head out for a while. You don't mind, do you?" He asked and she only shook her head while watching the tv. Suddenly, Amu's phone began to ring. She picked it up to look at the caller id and then she put it back down. Ikuto was curious. "Who's that?" He asked and she continued to watch tv.

"I dunno." She said bluntly and he just stood there.

"Its still ringing..." Amu shrugged her shoulders.

"So? Let it ring." Ikuto stared at her for a while amd thats when she turned to him. "Hey, I thought you were going somewhere..." Ikuto sighed while leaving his house and Amu picked up the phone and called person who was callong her.

'Amu?'

"What the fuck do you want?" Amu asked harshly.

'Amu please, just listen to me... I know I've done you wrong...' Amu rolled her eyes.

"Mkay... And?"

'What do you mean 'And'? I'm apologizing to you!'

"Thats not an apology motherfucker! Thats you stating that you know you've done wrong... Correct yourself!" Amu hissed and it was silent on the other end.

'You're right. I'm sorry Amu.'

"And you have the audacity to even call me... What the hell is wrong with you? What do you want from me?" She questioned, hearing the uneasiness on the other line.

'I want you to hear me out.'

"Okay... Speak..."

'Hai... Okay now, first, I want to apologize for doing you wrong. Yoi were always there for me when I needed you... And you were sort of my first love. Meeting you may have been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me...' Amu was listening, and tears were actually forming in her eyes. 'When I cheated, at first, I was ashamed of myself, but then I started not to care, and thats where I went wrong.'

"I don't want to hear this now..." Amu said softly, careful of not letting him know that she was crying.

'I love you Amu. I've always had, and always will... I want you by my side.'

"I'm not coming back..."

* * *

Tadase frowned when she said that. "Just come back to me... Adore me like you've always had... I'll appreciate it more!"

'No! Da'fuck, why are you calling me?! You know what the answer is going to be already!' Tadase flinched to those words. 'You fucked up, and you know you did! I don't even know why you think I would come running towards you now!' It was silent for a while. Tadase sighed.

"Amu... I'm HIV positive..." He stated with his voice wavering. It was silent on the other end for a while.

'Good for you.'

_CLICK!_

Tadase's eyes were wide. Tears quickly formed and fell from his face. He kicked his bed while throwing his phone towards the wall. "DAMMIT!" He screeched while plopping on his bed and sobbing. He messed up... He messed up bad.

* * *

Amu sat on the couch with tears falling from her face. "That asshole... Trying to make me feel bad for him... He got what he got!" She screeched while more tears fell. Ikuto came into the house.

"Amu, I forgot somethi- Amu? Whats wrong?" He said after seeing her. Amu stood up while turning to face him. She slowly walked towards him.

"Just hold me..." She said softly while planting her head on his chest. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and sat down with her, letting her cry her pains away...

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long to update :p I'm liking the reviews I'm getting though lol. But still, back to the story... Drama, Drama, DRAMA! Poor Amu... Her heart is being twisted into knots again... I wonder what would happen if Tadase and Ikuto were to meet in the next chapter... Hmmmm... You guys want that to happen? Let me know lol Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
